A Heart Divided
by DracoMalfoysSweetGirl92
Summary: Sometimes love throws us a curve ball that we just can't avoid but when it comes in-between love then a heart becomes a divided that happened for one girl and her love. Then add in a baby and things get worse.


She couldn't let him find out about her baby. She just couldn't, she feared for her child's life. She was dressed in all black from head to toe with the hood of her traveling cloak pulled up over her head. She was cradling her child against her chest holding her close to her. She looks up and around spotting the home of her baby's father. She rushes up to the home and gently holds the baby in one arm as she pulls out the shrunken basket out of her pocket then puts it on the ground and re-enlarges it. Once she finishes that she lies her baby down and places two notes with a necklace charmed to warm up when she thought about her child. She had a matching one that would do the same when her child thought about her. The one note was for her child the other was for her child's father. She watches her baby squirm in the basket knowing the baby was about to wake up soon she knocked on the door than found a hiding spot to make sure that he answered the door.

Watching as the door opened a moment later she watches as the father of her child bend down and look at the child then he frowns and grabs the note and starts reading it and he looks around for her. When he can't find her he sends his patronus to her it and it comes bouncing over but she gasps and quickly Apparate's out of there and back to where she had come from.

She looks up and sees the Veela she was soul mates there looking disheveled.

"Where were you?" he asks.

"I had something extremely personal to take care of." She said.

The only people who knew about her child was her father, her best friend, and the doctors at St. Mungo's. Her mate was highly territorial so if he had found out about her child he would mostly likely hurt the baby and she was scared of that happening so that was why she went and gave her child to the father and she hoped that he understood. When they found out she was the Veela's soul mate they had to end their relationship even though she didn't want to but it was necessary as he would die if she rejected him and even she had a heart as at the end of the war two years ago he, his late wife and their son switched sides and fought for the light instead of the dark and he did save her father so she owed him something.

When she broke up with the love of her life she had no idea she was expecting his child until a few months afterward and her father took her to the hospital to be checked out. After that they had told him that she had family matters to deal with and would be gone for a while. She spent her pregnancy in Miami, Florida, which was in the America with her mother's family. She was Cuban and French through her lineage from both her parents. Her mother was Cuban and her father was French. She was scared of him finding out but it was for the best and she had to protect her child like any good mother would do.

"Is everything alright? Are you alright?"

"As much as I can be from being tossed into this thing."

"Tell me what's wrong." He said.

When they had first met her reaction to the situation depended on whether or not she'd be the dominate or submissive role and she was in the submissive role.

"No. I want some sort privacy and personal life so I'm not telling you anything! And don't even think about ordering it out of me! So bugger off!" she growls walking away.

She goes and sits out on the back patio pulling her knees up to her chest and she thought about her happiest memories. When she and her baby's father started dating, their first date, their first snog, him proposing, then them making love for the first time which was her first time and she casts the protronus charm and from the tip of her wand a lynx comes spring out and prancing around.

She smiles slightly and then she loose her concentration and it prances off. She sighs and wipes tears off of her face. She hated that she couldn't be with the love of her life. She was the soul mate to this Veela and she did owe him so she basically had no choice. She reaches up and wipes the tears off of her eyes. She feels her father's arms encircle her and she leans into his arms and buries her face in his chest crying.

"I know. I know. You did the right thing giving him over to him. It was best for him. You know that baby girl."

"It was so hard leaving him there. I just wanted to go in there with him and be a family but that can never be. Why me daddy? First mama leaves then I nearly lose you and now this! I had to give up my own son! I had to leave him on the porch in the cold! I felt horrible and still do! I hate that I had to that!" she cries.

"I know baby girl. You've been dealt a bloody bad hand in your life. Baby girl hold onto those memories that you have with Adrian and keep casting that patronus. That will keep you strong. How do you think I made it through all these years? I did just that with mine. Whenever I needed a pick me up I just thought of my most powerful memory and I cast it. You just have to do that. Okay?"

She sighs and nods leaning against her father. She enjoyed the moments they spent together as after her mom her third year her dad and her rarely spent time together. According to the Order she looked too much like Marisol, her Cuban mother, so that was probably the reason for his avoidance. But when they did spend time together she cherished it especially after the war when Voldemort was holding her to him with his want pressing into her temple and her father lying there in Shrieking Shack dying, that was when the Veela came in and rescued the two of them. He brought her father to Great Hall where all the injured, dying or the dead were being brought. He left the two of them there but after being told by her father to go back and fight countless times she left only, just only after she was reassured that he was going to be fine. She had gotten back out into the battle just in time to see Harry and Voldemort battling it out to the death. In the end Harry did win the war for everyone. She just sat there with her father as he held her close to him running his fingers through her hair and rubbing her back just like he used to do when she was a child when she was upset.

"Things are going to get better I promise sweetie. Just give it time."

She pulls back and looks at him shocked.

"HOW COULD THIS GET MUCH BETTER? IT CAN ONLY GET WORSE! I CAN'T WATCH MY SON GROW UP! I CAN'T BE WITH ADRIAN! I CAN'T LIVE MY LIFE! I HAVE TO GIVE EVERYTHING UP BECAUSE OF HIM! I CAN'T EVEN DANCE ANYMORE BECAUSE OF HIM BECAUSE HE'S SO BLOODY JEALOUS! I HAD TO GIVE EVERYTHING UP! I HATE THAT!" she yells in tears.

"Baby girl…" he start but gets cut off.

"SOD THE BLOODY HELL OFF AND LEAVE ME THE BLOODY HELL ALONE!" she screams then runs inside and past the Veela's quarter Veela son and right upstairs and into her suite since she refused to share a suite with him. She slams the door shut throwing up wards and silencing charms.

She leans against the door sobbing and screaming out all her frustrations and hurt and just anger then slides down the door crying. She hated her life now. She hated everything that had happened to her. She hated her father for saying it would get better when it wouldn't.

* * *

><p>Pacing around the guest room Adrian gently bounces his son as he talks to his parents and a few friends as they helped him set up a nursery for the little boy in his arms.<p>

"So you didn't know for these nine months?" his mother, Bethany, asks.

"No, she couldn't risk him finding out about Mason. She found out after the 'you and him are soul mates' thing. She basically owed him for saving her dad during the war. So she felt like she owed him and she couldn't let him die either. So she was basically in a rock and a hard place. She left a note explaining everything to me and one for him along with a charmed pendant that warms when she's thinking about him and she left one for him to wear to that does the same thing when he thinks about her." He explained looking down at his sleeping son cradled in his arms.

"You still love her don't you?" his dad, Bryant, asks.

"Yea, and she still loves me too. I mean we were planning on getting married and then this threw us a curve ball in our lives and ruined everything."

"Well you two made a gorgeous son." Bethany said.

Adrian smiles and nods, "Yea, we did."

A few hours later the nursery was complete and he lies Mason down in the crib then heads out into the living area with his parents and two friends from the Auror Department.

"So Adrian you think you can do this alone?" Max, his one friend asks.

"Yea. Ever since she dropped him off I know she knew I could do this alone or she wouldn't have done it. I mean she doesn't know that I saw her scamper off from her hiding spot but I did. So I know she wouldn't have left Mase out there if I didn't answer the door."

"This has to be so hard on the poor girl. Just coming here and dropping him here then leaving." Beth said.

She loved the mother of her grandson like the daughter she was never able to have as after she had Adrian she became infertile.


End file.
